Latinatia Meli
Latinatia Meli Is a known Were-Wolf who lives on one of the villages near the Canius Cities. She is well-known for her rollerskating as well as her free-spirited style with choosing her friends and family. Her syncro-partner is Malla Griver Apperance Latinatia is well known for her white fur that is extreamly rare in most Were-Wolfs as well as her unique tail. Most often she is seen wearing tight pants, a leather jacket, and mostly bikini's underneath all of it. Her Red eyes are another rare sight in Were-Wolfs. Personality She is a unique person who can see the better side of people even if that said person is evil. Not only that but she is also very hard-headed and will never give up on a task no matter how big or how small it is. Recently she's been known for helping those who have nothing by donating her possesions as well as anything that she could get her hands on. History Not much is known about Latinatia's childhood as well as her early years except that her Jakin abilities were unlocked when she was just young. About two years after it was released her father was killed when he and a couple of other hunters were ambushed by another tribe. Years later when she came of age, Latinatia was well known for the youngest to have graduated Shion Academy. After that she left her home and moved towards the main city of Canius where she took up a job helping those who either lost everything from raiders or who couldn't fend for themselves. After some time helping others, she eventually met up with a badly hurt Malla who was trying to recover from his last experience, they met up with Malla growling at her to leave him alone. Since that day unknown to Malla, she has been madly in love with him and has decided to follow him on his quest for power no matter how dark it should be. The Two eventually feel in with the Legendary Apprentices who wanted Malla to become even stronger than he was in his Legendary Form. They sent him along with Latinatia to an ancient civlization far out of the reachers of normal Syncro Gates and told them to learn the secrets there. Abilities Keen-Sense of Smell- Although it is not as developed as most male hunters she is able to smell very sensative things that most wouldn't be able to. Super-Human Strength- In her regular state walking around in the sun Latinatia is well-known for being able to handle forty people at one. Though when the full moon is up her strength is multiplied though not nearly as much as most males. Regeneration- She is able to heal most deep cuts though if it reaches towards the bone then she would have to seek immediate medical attention. Super Speed- Her record speed is 200 Miles even due to her flexibility giving her leg strength. Jakin It is Unknown what her Jakin is at this time.